Falling
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: The title will be used in later chapters. The six yamies and hikaries to to America and meet an old friend and stay with her for a while. Two words: COMPLETE WAAARRR!
1. Arriving

A girl with light reddish brown hair and bright yellow eyes tapped her foot impatently at the airport. Her name was Tawny.  
"Where the heck they?!" she shouted. She was waiting for her friends, which she hadn't seen for awhile. They were flying to California from Japan. If you haven't guessed, they are Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. She had let them bring there yamies because she wanted to meet them desprately. "They were supposed to be here about...Five minutes ago!!" She started pacing, her light blue sneakers making her bounce with her step. Once her friends still hadn't come for another ten minutes, she started kicking one of the chairs roughly.  
"Excuse me miss," a guy working at the airport said.  
"What!?" Tawny yelled, pratically biting the guy's head off.  
"You might get in trouble if you don't keep it down," the guy said before running off, scared of Tawny. Tawny plopped down into one of the chairs, sighing and crossing her arms.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where are we?!" Bakura asked.  
"I knew we'd get lost," Yugi moaned.  
"Ah, who cares. This place isn't that big," Ryou said. Acually, the airport was quiet huge. Yami was staring off into space, his eyes glazing over. Marik noticed this.  
"Wake up, Pharaoh!" he yelled, scaring the living crap out of Yami. Malik smacked Marik.  
"Stop yelling," he said.  
"Ow," Marik moaned, rubbing the back of his head. Yugi looked over and saw Tawny looking quiet pouty.  
"Lookie! Lookie! I found her!" Yugi said, pointing and jumping up and down. Yami pushed down on Yugi's head to get him to stop jumping up and down.  
"You're making us look like idiots," Yami said.The three hikaires went to go run over to here, but Malik tripped and fell, knocking Ryou down who grabbed Yugi, taking him down with them.  
"Is it just me," Marik said. "Or our hikaries are complete bakas?"  
"I agree!" Bakura said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tawny looked over just in time to see the three fall down. She laughed and ran over to them and looked down onto her fallen friends.  
"Hello," she said, putting a hand out to help them up.  
"Hi, Tawny," Ryou said.  
"Yay! You still have your sexy accent!" Tawny said, making Ryou blush. She then hugged Yugi and Malik. "So where are the yami-people that I'm supposed to meet?" Tawny asked. "Over there," Yugi said, pointing to the three talking yamies.  
"Hey!" Malik called. Bakura, Yami, and Marik looked over.  
"You think that's her?" Yami asked.  
"Hopefully," Marik said. "Because she's hott! "  
"Hey! I want her!" Bakura said, smacking Marik. The two started fighting and getting physical. (A/N: Not like what your thinking if your a pervert!) Yami walked over to his hikari and the others, secretly liking her too! But no one knows that.  
"This is Yami!" Yugi said.  
"Hello, Yami!" Tawny said, hugging Yami.  
"What's it with you and hugging people?" Yugi asked.  
"It's fun," Tawny said.  
"Where are Bakura and Marik?" Ryou asked, looking around. They all looked over to see Bakura shoving Marik into a trashcan and trying to get him in it fully.  
"Found them," Malik said, then walking over to the two that were fighting.  
"EXCUSE ME!" Malik shouted.  
"G'day," Bakura said, still pushing Marik into the can.  
"I can breathe!" Marik shouted.  
"STOP FIGHTING AND COME MEET TAWNY!!" Malik yelled.  
"Gladly!" Bakura said, happily walking over to Ryou. Marik magically got out of the can and walked over with Malik.  
"Hi, I'm Tawny," Tawny said happily to Bakura and Marik.  
"Bakura," Bakura said. Tawny gave him a hug.  
"I'm Marik, Malik's yami," Marik said. Tawny gave him a hug too.  
"We should go now," Tawny said. "My chauffer might be bored and plus, I still want A.C. in my limo and he's probably using all of it." Tawny lead them all to a shinny black limo with tinted windows and everything. The chauffer jumped out and opened the door, allowing them all to get in.  
"Thanks Victor," Tawny said, sliding into the limo. It was a pretty fancy limo. It had cream colored leather seats and a mini fridge inside with soda in it. It also had a phone in it. It had colorful lights near the roof and around the place were the floor and seats met the floor.  
"Wow," Yami said, amazed.  
"It's not that much," Tawny said.  
"Really? I can just imagine what your house looks like, then," Marik said.  
"Are you, like, rich or something?" Bakura asked.  
"Kinda," Tawny said, blushing. "But you all get your own rooms to have so you don't have to share." They all looked relived.  
"So, how have you been?" Ryou asked. Tawny squealed.  
"I love your accent! It's so cuuuttteee!" Tawny said happily, making Ryou blush again. Bakura crossed his arms and looked mad. Tawny noticed this and felt bad.  
"Hey, you're cute too!" she said to Bakura, making him smile. "You're eyes at that cool pinkishy color, which is so awesome!" Bakura smiled victoriusly and stuck his tounge out a Marik without Tawny seeing.  
"Hey, I noticed you all almost look the same," Tawny said. "Well, not with each other, but like, Yugi and Yami, and Marik and Malik, and Ryou and Bakura"  
"Congraultions," Yugi said, with no emotion in his voice. "You are the thousandth person to say that. You win nothing, but my friendship."  
"That's all I want!" Tawny said happily. They soon pulled up to a huuuuuuugggggeeee house. It was white and had front gates and everything. Beyonde the gates, was a pretty garden with fountains and a marble path that lead up to the house. The house was two story and pretty good sized.  
"We're here!" Tawny said, jumping out of the limo. Six amazed friends followed her inside the house. The house had tons of furniture, pictures, plants, whatever, you name it.  
"Welcome to my home," Tawny said.  
"Holy craaappp," Bakura said.  
"Shall I show you around?" she asked.  
"Yes," Marik said. She showed them there bedrooms, the restrooms, living room, her private lounge, kitchen, dinning room, and last, her bedroom. Her bedroom looked like the guest rooms, but hers had all her stuff. The guest rooms had blue painted walls, black carpet, two wooden dressers, a king sized bed with silky black covers, a walk in closet, a huge bathroom each and awide screen t.v. including video gma e sets with video games included!

Now on to her room...

Her bed had white sheets, she had three dressers, a huge closet, and everything else the others had.  
"Wow," Malik said. "This place sure has changed."  
"I gots something to show you all," Tawny said. She pulled out the biggest stereo with huge speakers. Marik almost passed out.  
"Who's your favortie band?" she asked. Everyone was silent. They looked around at each other.  
"Greenday," Yugi suggested.  
"Wa-ho!" Tawny said, pulling a disc out. She put the C.D. in and played American Idiot. They all started acting like freaks...

And all hell broke loss...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey: I'll update soon if I get enough reveiws! (Hint hint)  
Leila: Please?! I'll give you a cookie!  
Shudderfly: Also, we might use an idea you might give us!  
All: Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Truth or Dare?

P.S: Thanks Weirdperson for a certain idea! And, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Which is a good thing! 

"I'll be back," Bakura said. "That is a threat." He quickly left the room, laughing evily. Tawny put her hands on her hips.  
"What would he be up to?" she asked.  
"Who knows," Ryou said. "He might be planning the end of the world for all we know." Tawny gave him a weird look.  
"Hey, look on the bright side!" Marik said. "At least we know where he is at!"  
"That's bad, you baka!" Malik said. "He's in the house! That's the problem!"  
"Gasp! You're right! I should be helping him!" Marik quickly ran out of the room and followed were Bakura had went. Yami shook his head sadly.  
"Sorry if they blow something up," Yami said. Tawny smiled.  
"It's okay!" she said. "Anyway, are you guys hungry? We could order pizza."  
"Sounds great!" Yugi said happily. They all went back down the stairs. Tawny picked up the phone an ordered six diffrent pizzas, because Malik had told her Bakura and Marik will eat one whole each.  
"They have been quiet," Yami said, looking up the stairs.  
"Don't worry," Tawny said, walking over to him. "They have to come down sometime." Yami looked down at her. She was all smiley and happy, making him smile. A huge thud followed by some Egyptain cursings broke his little trance.  
"Erm..What'd he say?" Tawny asked.  
"That's Bakura," Ryou said, shaking his head sadly. "More poor, insane, yami." Yami walked over to the edge of the stairs.  
"What are you doing, Tomb Robber?" he yelled up the stairs.  
"No of your buisness, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled back.  
"Uh, Yugi, why do they call each other that?" Tawny asked.  
"Very long story," Yugi said.  
"You can tell me tonight," Tawny said happily.  
"Sure." The doorbell rang. Tawny walked over to it. It was the pizza guy. She took the pizzas and payed for them. She walked into the huge dinning room and set them down.  
"Yay, food!" Malik said happily.  
"You acually eat?" Tawny asked. "You're so skinny! I wish I was that skinny!" Malik smiled evily. "  
Should we call the evil two?" Ryou asked.  
"Sure," Tawny said.  
"Hey idiots!" Yami yelled.  
"What!?" Marik yelled/asked.  
"Pizza! Come eat!"  
"Gladly!" Marik and Bakura came down the stairs.  
"Muhahahaha!" Bakura laughed. "You don't know what we are planning!"  
"I'm glad, acually," Yugi said, scooting away from Bakura.  
"You shouldn't be!" Marik said, cackling evily. Thus, he got five weird looks.  
"Hey, Pharaoh," Bakura said, eating some pizza. "You should be helping us."  
"No I shouldn't," Yami said.  
"Why? Are you scared?"  
"What should I be scared of?"  
"You want to be scared?"  
"I'm confused..."  
"Face it," Marik said. "You've always been confused."  
"Hey!" Malik said. "I'm supposed to say that to you!" Marik just smiled evily.  
"Well, now you don't."  
"No fair."  
"I've never been fair." Malik crossed his arms and looked pouty. Marik still smiled evily.  
"You can stop smiling now," Yugi suggested.  
"Never!" Marik said, laughing evily. Thus, he got more weird looks. The day went on. That night, around nine o'clock, they decided to play a game. Problem was, they didn't know of any good games. But right then, Yami smiled evily, scaring the crap out of the hikari peeps and Tawny.  
"I've got an idea!" Yami said evily, scaring the four more.  
"Oh no," Marik said, sighing, "He's got an idea." Yami laughed evily.  
"You're scary," Tawny said, hugging Yugi for safety. Yugi got a few glares from Marik and Bakura.  
"My idea!" Yami said. "Is a little game we call 'Truth or Dare'!"  
"Great idea!" Tawny said, letting go of Yugi. Bakura laughed evily.  
"This will help our plan more," Marik said, laughing also.  
"What order shall we do it in?" Ryou asked.  
"I'm NOT first!" Malik said. So, they decided to do a drawing. (A/N: I acually did a drawing, so yeah. Hey! I was bored! Don't laugh at me)  
First: Bakura  
Second: Tawny  
Third: Ryou  
Fourth: Malik  
Fifth: Yami  
Sixth: Yugi  
Seventh: Marik

"Shouldn't it go ladies first?" Ryou asked.  
"You just want to go first," Bakura said evily. Ryou glared at him. Everyone laughed exept Ryou and Tawny.  
"That's not really funny," Tawny said, hugging Ryou. Bakura stopped laughing and so did Marik. Slowly, they all gained control of their laughs and giggles.  
"So, Bakura, you go first," Yami said. Bakura smiled evilly and he thought. 'Well, I should get back at Ryou, or I could get back at Marik..Or I could do something to Yami because I just don't like him,' Bakura thought.  
"I heard that!" Ryou said. "I'll be right back." Ryou ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom. They heard him lock the door.  
"Now, that's not fair," Bakura said.  
"Hey, niether are you, Tomb Robber," Yami pointed out. Bakura growled at him.  
"Hurry uppppp," Marik whinned, very child-like.  
"Fine!" Bakura said, smiling evily. He had the peeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrfffffeeeecccccccttttttt idea...

Oh yeah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiverwing: Hey, please Review!  
Lindsey: Pretty please? (Looks up with puppy dog eyes)  
Leila: Stop being a baka.  
Shudderfly: You read, now do the other part!  
All: Review!  
Lindsey: If you have ideas for truths or dares, leave them in a reveiw.  
Leila: Nothing over PG-13!  
All: Thanks!


	3. Black out

_Lindsey: Gosh! Sorry I haven't updated in like, ages. I been having a few 'family' probelms,(starts crying again but then gets over it) so it's taken me awhile. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, even though I do own lots of stuff with Yugi/the group on it! !_

"Hurry up, Bakura!" Malik whinned.  
"Please?" Yugi added.  
"Fine...If you do insist," Bakura said, still smiling evilly. Then, the phone rang.  
"One second please," Tawny said, awnsering the phone. "Hello? Um..Hi? Yes, it's safe..No, he's smiling...OH COME ON!"  
"Who's that?" Marik asked.  
"Ryou...Please come downstairs!" Tawny pleaded/whinned. (They all do a lot of whinning)  
"Well, I guess that awnsers your question," Yami said. Bakura grabbed the phone.  
"Ryou! Truth or Dare?!" Bakura asked. Bakura then got a weird look on his face. "What was that akward clicking noise?" he asked.  
"Oh..He hung up on you.." Tawny said, giggiling. All the others started laughing.  
"Okay, I'm going up there!" Bakura said, stomping up the stairs. He walked over to one of the many bathroom doors. It was the only one shut, so he estimated it was the one his hikari was hiding in. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?!" Ryou's voice rang out. Bakura somehow got a piece of paper and wrote, 'It's Tawny' on it. He slid it under the door by poking it with the Ring.  
"Oh..I thought you'd be Bakura coming up here," Ryou said. Bakura heard him get up from wherever he was sitting and walk over to the door. He heard the lock unlock. He opened the door and looked up with a shoked look.  
"Don't look so surpirsed," Bakura said, grabbing Ryou by the collar and slightly dragging him down the stairs. But, when they got down there, no one was to be seen.  
"WTF?" Bakura said, dropping Ryou. "Where'd everybody go?"  
"I think they ditched us..." Ryou said.  
"Ra curse it, Ryou!" Bakura shouted, making Ryou cring slightly. "I didn't come all the way here to be left alone in a frickin' huge mansion!" Ryou was about to ask, 'Then what did you come here for?' but restrained. Ryou looked up at his yami, who was looking around the house from where he was standing. Right then, something crashed from upstairs. It came from one of the many bathrooms. And when it did crash, it made Ryou and Bakura scream and run the other way. (It sux when you are stuck in a huge house and left alone. You get scared really easy) The had somehow ran into the kitchen without killing themselves on the various pieces of furniture on the way there.  
"It's like in The Ring!" Ryou squeaked. (Don't own the movie)  
"What about the Ring?" Bakura asked, looking down at the Ring around his neck.  
"No, not that Ring! Remember the movie we went to that one Summer? The one with the evil girl?" Ryou said. Bakura laughed a little.  
"The one were you keep on clinging on me because you were scared out of your mind?" Bakura asked.  
"-.-U ....Yes...That one." They heard the faint dropping of the sink.  
"GUYS! COME OUT COME OUT!!" Bakura yelled. Something else crashed, but this time it was in the living room, right next to the kitchen.  
"Not funny anmore!" Ryou said, sounding quiet scared. Bakura was stuck on one thought: Either get a laugh and scare his hikari for the fun of it, or try to comfort him. Ah, twisting of the brain! Bakura looked down at his cowering hikari. 'Man, he looks cute when he's scared,' Bakura thought.  
"Hey 'Kura?" Ryou asked. "Is it okay to be scared now?" Okay, tell the whole world! Bakura how now decided on comforting his hikari! (BakuraxRyou fangirls freak out)  
"No one is coming to get us," Bakura said, sitting down beside Ryou and putting his arm around him. "I won't let them."  
"Really?" Ryou said, doing the whole puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah...I'm supposed to protect you."  
"So, if anyone were to hurt me in any sort of way, you'd confront them?"  
"Of course."  
"Why?" Bakura first made sure no one was really around before realaxing a bit.  
"Well, because I like you...A lot," Bakura said.  
"Really?" Ryou said, looking over at his yami.  
"Really."  
"Great!" Ryou said happily.  
"That's a good great, not a bad great, right?" Bakura asked.  
"It's a good great!" Ryou said. Another crash went off. But this time, it was thunder, lots of it too. And the lights went off. Ryou pratically jumped on Bakura in fear.  
"It's just thunder," Bakura said.  
"It's dark..." Ryou said, sounding scared all over again. "It's really dark. I don't like it when it's this dark. Something moving. I know it is."  
"Nothing is moving, Ryou. I can tell," Bakura said. "I'm used to this kind of darkness." Ryou trusted Bakura. Off course he was used to it. Heck, he was a Tomb Robber way back when. More thunder went off, and Bakura could feel Ryou shuddering. 'Gee, what's this kid have against a little storm?' Bakura thought.  
"Are you guys in there?" Tawny's voice called out, making them both jump.  
"Yes," Ryou said.  
"Good!" Malik's voice said. They heard someone fall down and Yugi start saying 'Sorry sorry sorry sorry,' over and over.  
"Yami! You clutz!" Marik shouted.  
"Stupid Tomb Keeper!" Yami yelled back.  
"Sorry sorry sorry sorry," Yugi said from the ground.  
"Guys, stop fighting...Please..." Tawny pleaded, but her voice was drowned out by Marik and Yami's yelling.  
"Idiotic Pharaoh!" Marik shouted.  
"Wait till I find you!" Yami said, trying to find Marik in the darkness. Marik started running back and forth in one place, saying 'Follow the sound of my voice,' over and over. That didn't work too well because shortly after he tried that, he tripped over Bakura and Ryou.  
"MARIK!" Bakura yelled, rubbing his head were Marik had crashed into him at.  
"Ow...Pain..." Ryou mummbled from the ground.  
"You hurt Ryou!" Bakura said, feeling around for Marik so he could strangle him.  
"Are you guys okay?" Tawny asked.  
"Don't worry, the ground broke my fall!" Marik said sarcastically.  
"Ha! I found you!" Bakura said happily.  
"Um..This is Ryou," Ryou said.  
"Da-" Bakura said, about to curse, when he felt someone else hit him. "WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND HITTING ME?!?!?!?!" Bakura shouted.  
"Sorry!" Tawny said. "I'm trying to find the backdoor."  
"Well, isn't there, like, a flashlight or something in here?" Bakura asked.  
"Yeah, but I used that on Malik when he 'accidently' pushed Yugi down the stairs," Tawny said. "I killed the batteries."  
"Who ever knew he had such a hard head?" Yami said.  
"Not funny! I'm still seeing Magician Girls flying around my head!" Malik said. You coulod almost hear him pouting. (hard, w_Haven't you wondered when one of them gets hit really_ _wouldn't like, a duel monster or something fly around their head instead of a_ _bird?_)  
"So that's what that crash was," Ryou said.  
"Did we scare you?" Yugi asked. Ryou said yes and Bakura said no both at the same time. The lights flickered back on. They all blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. "Where was I?" Bakura asked. He looked around and saw Marik. "Oh yeah." He ran over to the blonde and grabbed his neck and started shaking him.  
"I agree with the Pharaoh on this one- STUPID TOMB KEEPER!" Bakura shouted. All the others sweatdropped.  
"Maybe we should all get some sleep..." Tawny suggested. Bakura let go the the now blue Marik and they all agreed. Exept Marik, because he's still getting his breath back. They all went upstairs and into their assinged rooms. But, what's a good night without a few pranks?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lindsey: Review? Please?  
Leila: We will finish the others soon! Lindsey: I just haven't updated on this one for awhile 'cause I have problems I don't wanna talk about.  
Mysti: And it has nothing to do with her head!  
Lindsey: -.-U


	4. Breakfast and a pool

Tawny sighed, laying in the darkness of her room. It had been a long night already, and she thought that there was going to be more to come. Knowing that, she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't too worried, she just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Ha.

Yugi gazed around his dark room. It was dark. Reeeaaallllyyy dark. 'Gee, the least she could do is put a little light or something in here,' Yugi thought, trying not to get scared. Keyword: _Tried._ Yami, sensing his hikari's uneasyness from their special link, left his room and went into his light's.  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, venturing into the dark room. But he didn't notice the dark figure creeping up on him.  
"Yami? What are you doing in here?" Yugi asked, turning so he could see Yami. Yami shrugged.  
"It felt like you were getting bugged or something," Yami said.  
"Hey Pharaoh," Bakura said from behind Yami. But when he did so, he scared the living crap out of Yami. Yami jumped, screamed, and fell down on the ground. And when Yami screamed, that made Yugi scream.  
"Don't do that!" Yami commanded, glaring at Bakura. Bakura just grinned evilly.  
"What, did I scare you?" Bakura asked, almost sounding innocent. (_**HA!)**_ Yami was just quiet and didn't say anything. He got up and shoved past Bakura and went back to his own room.  
"He has problems," Bakura said to Yugi.  
"That's not nice," Yugi said, watching Bakura leave the room.  
"**DAAAHHHH! PEOPLE! KEEP IT DOWN**!!" Marik yelled.  
"_SHUT-UP_!" Malik yelled, who was in the room next to him.  
"PEOPLE!" Tawny shouted, making them both shut-up. Soon, they had all fallen asleep. And as soon as they fell asleep, it seemed like morning. Tawny was the first awake. She went down stairs to start making breakfast. 'I wonder what they want...' she thought. She didn't want to wake them up, sp she just made pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. And lots of it! Tawny had just set the table when she heard a loud thud from the upstairs, followed by some cursings. After awhile, Yugi and Ryou came down stairs.  
"Good morning!" Tawny said happily.  
"Morning," the two said in unison.  
"Great scott, Tawny, did you make all of this?" Ryou asked, goggling at the marble table full of food.  
"Yep!" Tawny said, smiling.  
"Oh, Yami and Bakura are awake, but they won't get out of bed," Yugi said.  
"What about Marik and Malik?" Tawny asked. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other with really weird looks.  
"How about we keep that question's awnser to ourselves," Yugi said slowly. Tawny gave him a disgusted look. Yami came down the stairs, his hair looking all messy-like. And he looked tired.  
"May I intrest you in any coffee?" Tawny asked.  
"Coffee sounds really good right now," Yami said. Bakura came down the stairs, his hair messed up but not tired. That's because his hair is always messy.  
"Hey, food! How cool," Bakura said.  
"Where's M&M?" Yami asked. Yugi pointed up at the ceiling.  
"Still up there," Yugi said. Yami gave him a look and Yugi nodded. Yami then made a really grossed out look.  
"Anyway! Let's eat!" Tawny said. They all sat down. About ten minutes later, Marik and Malik came down the stairs. But, Marik was carrying his light over his shoulder.  
"PUT ME DOWN RA DA-" Malik yelled.  
"Watch your language!" Marik said. Marik dropped Malik on the ground and walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning!" Tawny said. Malik went behind Marik and smacked him. Hard. With the Rod. (_That thing is gold! It's gonna hurt!_)  
"OW! FU-" Marik yelled.  
"Watch your language!" Malik said, mimmicking his yami. But Marik cussed anyway. After awhile, they had all eaten. (_Laziness kicking in_)  
"So, what will we do today?" Bakura asked.  
"I dunno," Tawny said. Then she perked up. "Let's go swimming!"  
"Um...Where?" Ryou asked.  
"In the pool in the backyard," Tawny said.  
"This place has a pool too?" Malik said. "Wow..."  
"What if we don't feel like swimming?" Yami asked slowly.  
"You can't swim, can you?" Marik asked, quietly laughing at Yami.  
"Haha! You'd think being a mighty ruler you'd know how to swim at least," Bakura said, laughing.  
"I can teach you!" Tawny said happily. (When does she not say something happily?)  
"But-" Yami started, but Yugi cut him off.  
"Okay! It's decided!" he said. "Let's go get ready!" In a little while, they all had their suits on and were in the backyard putting sunlotion on. Well, most of them were. Malik and Marik didn't care if they got burnt. (Heck, they lived in Egypt!) But, someone as pale as Ryou, probably would have put about a bottle on.  
"Umm...Ryou...I think that's enough lotion," Yugi pointed out.  
"Okay.." Ryou said, putting the bottle down. Malik tested the water with his hand.  
"Gee, this is freezing!" he said.  
"I'll go turn the water heater on, then," Tawny said, walking behind a shed-looking thing. Yami was standing near enough to the edge, talking to Yugi. Bakura found this more than perfect. He sneaked up behind Yami and pushed him into the water. _Luckly_, it was the deep end so Yami didn't hit the bottom. _Unluckly_, it was the deep end and Yami can't swim yet.  
"Hey! I wanted to do that!" Marik said, putting his hands on his hips. Bakura stuck his tounge out at him, so Marik pushed him into the water also. But he jumped in after to dunk Bakura under the water after a few seconds. Yami poped up above the surface, splashing his arms around and sputtering. The three hikaries stood far away from the pool and the physcos as they could.  
"I CAN'T SWWWIIIMMM!!!" Yami yelled, freaking out.  
"You think we should help?" Bakura asked from the far end of the pool with Marik. (Imagine big built in pool)  
"Naaahhhh...." Marik said, waving the question away. Yami somehow found the edge of the pool without drowinging himself. Tawny came back from around the shed.  
"Well, you guys obviously helped yourselves," she said. But she wasn't mad.  
"Those little jerks pushed me in!" Yami said, sitting up on the side of the pool like a cat. Bakura and Marik were whispering things to each other and looking over at the three who hadn't entered the pool yet. (_A.K.A. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik_.) Tawny had already gotten in and was trying to get Yami back in the pool. Hahaha. Impossible.  
"Ryou, why don't you get in?" Bakura asked, trying not to sound devilish.  
"I'm still waiting for the sun screen to seep in," Ryou said. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
"Either get in now or else."  
"Don't do anything!"  
"Stop me!" Ryou pouted slightly, but sat down so Bakura couldn't push him without dragging Ryou across the cement. And he would never do that.  
"How about you, Malik?" Marik asked.  
"Whatev_a_," Malik said before jumping in and splashing his yami on purpose.  
"Come on, Ryou , Yugi," Tawny pleaded. "And Yami, just get into the pool!"  
"No.." Yami said stubornly. Then he glared at Bakura. Tawny sighed. Bakura was still smiling very devil-like along with Marik. This made Ryou and Yugi slightly uneasy. Bakura got from where he was sitting and walked and sat down beside Ryou. They were both quiet. That is, until Bakura picked Ryou up bridal style and walked over towards the pool. Now, Ryou is screaming his head off.  
"NO!!! PUUTT MEEE DOWWNNN!" Ryou screeched.  
"Okay," Bakura said simply, dropping Ryou into the pool with a big .:splash:. Yugi inched into the pool with fear of getting dropped in.  
"Hey, who want's to play a game?" Tawny asked.  
"OH! OH! PPPIIIICCCCKKK MEEEE!!!" Malik said, shooting his hand up in the air.  
"What game?" Yugi asked curiously.  
"I don't know..." Tawny said.  
"I've got it!" Bakura said happily. "_**Water-war!**_"  
"Sounds fun!" Marik said.  
"Anything to do with war is fun for you," Yami said, still not in the pool.  
"I don't like the sound of it," Ryou pointed out.  
"Awww, what harm could a innocent game be?" Tawny asked.  
"Besides the part that Bakura thought of it?" Ryou mummbled. "A long list."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moonshine: NO FLAMES!!! POOLS ARE COOL!!!!  
Lindsey: Righto...  
Leila: The next chapter should be interesting...  
Mysti: So, please Review!  
All: Thanxs!


	5. I'm home?

"Okay! So, what are the rules to this, 'Water War,' game?" Tawny asked, leaning on a floaty.  
"_Well_," Bakura said. "There aren't any!"  
"Really?" Tawny asked.  
"Yea!" Marik said. "You can do stuff like...this!" Marik grabbed the floaty from Tawny and smacked Malik with it. The floaty squeaked.  
"OW!" Malik said.  
"How could that hurt? It's air!" Marik asked.  
"You hit me with the plasticy part thingy!" Malik said, rubbing his head.  
"You mean, like this?" Bakura asked, smacking Malik with yet another floaty.  
"Yes!" Malik said. He grabbed his own floaty thing, but it was one of those long noodle like ones that are made out of styro foam. He smacked Bakura with it. Bakura smacked him back. Tawny laughed and pointed at them. Marik slowly snuck up behind her and dunked her under by pushing on her shoulders. But, she grabbed his arms and flung him forward under water.  
"Ha!" she said, poping up above surface. Marik popped up sputtering.  
"No fair!" he said.  
"Hey, when your a girl, which your not, you have to learn self defense," Tawny said.  
"Or if your a wimp," Bakura pointed out. "Like my hikari, for example."  
"Hey!" Ryou shouted.  
"What?" Bakura asked if he hadn't done anything wrong. Malik had stopped smacking him and was thinking of some way to get back at his yami.  
"I'm not a wimp!" Ryou said, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Really?" Bakura said, sounding shocked. "Then, will you join me in a game of Water War?"  
"Erm..." Yami laughed at Ryou slightly.  
"Hey! You're not in the pool!" Yugi said.  
"I know," Yami said.  
"He's, like, alergic to water or something," Malik said.  
"Possibly," Yami said. Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him into the water.  
"Yay! We're all in the pool!" Tawny said happily.  
"You're too happy," Bakura said.  
"I know!" Tawny said happily..._again_.  
"Okay! Let's play our game now!" Marik said.  
"I'll be back!" Tawny said. She got out of the pool and cackled evilly, making all the guys sweatdrop.  
"Wow...She put's you to shame, Marik," Yugi said. Tawny then disappered.  
"Anyway," Ryou said.  
"Let's contiue," Bakura said, grabbing Ryou's arm.  
"Right," Marik said, tackling his hikari. And when you tackle someone in the pool, it's sort of hard to get above the water if your the one getting tackled. Yugi pushed Yami. Yami pushed back. Yugi threw a beach ball at Yami. Yami caught it and threw it back. Tawny came back, holding water guns.  
"Well, what's war without guns?" she asked innocently, throwing some into the pool and then jumping in. She picked one up and shot Marik.  
"AAAHHH!" Marik screamed dramatically. "I'm melting!"  
"Um..You've always been in the water," Malik said.  
"Oh...right..." Marik said.  
"Stupid idiot," Yami said.  
"Baka pharaoh," Marik said.  
"How come whenever I call someone an idiot, they always say _'Baka Pharaoh'_?" Yami asked. "I mena, it's just not right! I'll call someone something and they'll say that! Why!"  
"It's the truth," Malik said, shrugging.  
"Oh, you're going down!" Yami said, shooting Malik with the gun. Tawny was about to go tackle them both, but she was cut off by Ryou swimming as fast as he could while screaming away from Bakura. (I don't think that made sense. **0**._o_)  
"HA! WIMP!" Bakura shouted.  
"PERVERT!" Ryou shouted back.  
"Um..." Yugi said. "Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not," Yami said.  
"Yeah," Marik said. Bakura somehow jumped on top of poor Ryou.  
"I win!" Bakura said.  
"GET OFF!" Ryou screamed. Bakura tried to de-trunk Ryou.  
"AAAHH!" Tawny screamed, covering her eyes and going underwater.  
"Oh Ra," Marik said.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryou screamed, higher than any guy_(or girl, for that metter)_ should.  
"I'M DEAF!" Bakura shouted, covering his ears, and letting go of Ryou, who took off swimming until he got of the pool. Then, he croutched under a near by table by the pool.  
"Is it safe?" Tawny asked, coming up above water with her still eyes covered. Three said no and three said yes.  
"You guys don't help!" Tawny pouted, feeling around with her eyes still covered. "Is it safe or not?"  
"No," Marik lied. "It's _horrible_!"  
"What!" Tawny asked, worried. "What's horrible?" Marik gasped.  
"It's Bakura!" he said, laughing afterwards at the P.O expression on Bakura's face. Yami, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all laughed. Bakura growled and Tawny uncovered her eyes.  
"I think we should go back inside now," she said. They all agreed and went back inside. Tawny told them were the towels were and went into her own room, locking the door behind her. (Hey, you never know!) After, she went downstairs to order dinner. But, there was an akward silence that filled the house. One that Tawny didn't feel too comfortable with. And then, the door swung open there stood someone who made Tawny almost screamed.  
"Tamarinda! I'm hooommmee!"

* * *

Mana: Ye-ah! I finnaly finished this chapter!  
Lindsey: Yep! It was sitting in her folder labled 'Stories' for like...ever...  
Leila: Review please! 


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Tawny screamed slightly and dropped the phone she was holding. It clammered to the floor with much noise.  
"T-T-T-Tory!" Tawny stammered out.  
"Hey sis," the teenaged boy said, hugging his sister. He had the same tan hair but his eys were more of a brown while Tawny's were a crystal blue. He wore the regular guy apperal: baggy pants, hat, and a band shirt.  
"Hello," she said weakly. "Umm...You weren't supposed to be coming back for another week or two." Tory smiled.  
"Well, my Dad heard that you were going to be alone for all of that time with three friends," Tory said. "He said I could come watch over you four!" Tawny smiled weakly.  
"Well, yes, about that," she said, trailing off.  
"And he also let in the part that all there boys, so I do hope you remebered the karate classes I took us to!"  
"I know, but I-"  
"Tamarinda, is something up?"  
"Please call me _Tawny_! Oh..But uhh...My three friends had.. brothers that they wanted to invite over..." Tory frowned slightly.  
"And?"  
"And well...they tagged along also." Tory looked as if he was thinking hard. "But don't worry! They are all _very, very_ nice, kind, loving people! They _aren't_ violent and they are very...consideret to each other. And they're nice to me too!" She cough at little when she was explaining how 'nice' they were and stuff. She had heard storied from Yugi about how the yamies hated each other with a passion. Exept when Marik and Bakura wanted to destory something. Then they would help each other. But they still fought even then.  
"So, were are these.._wonderful_ friends of yours?" Tory asked.  
"Uh..wait..here," Tawny said before she sprinted off to the stairs and up until she reached the bedrooms. "Everyone!" she called out. One by one, the six hikaries plus yamies came out.  
"Something up, Tawny?" Ryou asked.  
"Yes," she said. "My older brother, Tory decided to come over early."  
"I didn't know you had a brother," Malik said.  
"I didn't tell you for a reason," she said. "He is very, very protective of me. So, I want you all to be very, very, nice, kind, loving people! And don't be violent! And _please_ act like you like each other!" Marik shoved Marik slightly. Marik glared at him.  
"She's **serious**, guys," Yugi said.  
"Fine," all of the yamies said, sighing a sigh of depression.  
"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Tawny said. She motioned for them to follow and they all went down stairs. Tory sat on one of the couches in the living room. He looked up just as they all entered. "Everyone, this is my brother Tory," Tawny said, motioning to her brother. He waved slightly. "Tory, this is Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik." Tory's eyes fell on each of them. He seemed to be staring at their weird hair colours and styles.  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Tory said with no entusiasm in his voice.  
"You too," Bakura said with the same tone. Ryou elbowed him slightly.  
"Anyway, have you all had dinner yet?" Tory asked.  
"I was about to call and order something when you arrived," Tawny said.  
"Order something?" Tory asked. "Why don't we all cook something together." He seemed to be testing the skills of the group of six.  
"Well, some of us can't cook," Yami said, trying not to motion towards Marik.  
"Yes, but we can learn," Marik shot back.  
"And we can _try_ not to _accidently _hurt each other," Yugi said.  
"Okay! So, what are we making?" Malik asked.  
"Do you all like steak?" Tory asked.  
"Love steak!" Bakura said happily. Malik was about to say that we has a vegitarian and he wasn't alowed to eat meat, but Marik gave him a sharp, quick glare.  
"Well, lets get started then," Tory said, leading them all to the kitchen.  
"Why do I have the most horrid feeling about this?" Ryou whispered to Yugi.  
"I have got an idea," Yugi whispered back. "We are walking into a room full of sharp, pointy objects with our yamies."  
"...Yeah, I think that's it."


	7. Here it comes

Mana :SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! WAAHHH!

Cho: Squwmee!

Mana: Please read.

* * *

Tory glanced at his sister, who he smiled at, and then to the group. And of course he didn't glare at them. _(cough_**yeahhedid**_coughcough)  
_"So..shall we get started?" Tawny asked glefully. (Happily was getting old)  
"Sure," Yami said. Tory got out the cold, uncooked steak.  
"How about we grill it?" he asked.  
"You mean with fire?" Marik asked, his eyes getting huge.  
"..Yeah. Duh." Marik tried not to cackle evilly. Bakura tried not to laugh at the scared expression on Malik's face. Tawny tried not to groan loudly. Yami tried not to murder both of the other yamies for making Tawny seem like a liar to her brother. Ryou tried not to drag Bakura out of the room. Yugi tried not to run under the table and hide. Heh. **_But they all did it anyway.  
_**"MUHAHAHAHA! FFFIIIIRRREEE!" Marik yelled, laughing like the maniac he was. "Ha! You should have seen the-_HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"_ Bakura shouted while being dragged off by a steamed Ryou. Yami was looking around for something sharp. Yugi was under the table hiding along with Malik. Tory gave his sister a weird look.  
"Your friends are insane freaks," he said. Tawny groaned.  
"I prefer 'crazy' or 'homicidal'," Bakura said, sticking his head back in the room, but Ryou grabbed him back into the other room to contiue scolding him. After awhile, they had gotten rounded up and into their own rooms. Of course, they had the steak after much complication. Flying knives, blenders, sporks used as wepons, the works. By this time, it was about eight or nine at night. Tawny was about to retreat into her room when Tory pulled her aside.  
"Is something wrong?" Tawny asked quietly.  
"Yes," Tory said. "Mom and Dad heard about the little 'incident' around dinner..."  
"What!"  
"They said your friends aren't too cautious around here. It's not safe."  
"You told them, didn't you?"  
"Tamarinda, it's for your welfare!"  
"But-"  
"Tell them to pack their bags and have them go home tommorow."  
"But...But...Tory!" Tory shook his head and walked to his room. Tawny stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm not going to!" But Tory didn't hear her because he already went into his room. Tawny growled to herself before walking into her room. She was about to lay down when she heard muffled voices coming from her closet. She blinked a few times.  
"Stop stepping on me!"  
"I'm not! That's Malik!"  
"Is not!"  
"Stop fighting please..."  
"She's going to hear us, you bakas."  
"You guys are all idiots..." Tawny opened the closet door and saw the three hikaries and yami all inside of it. They all blinked a few times. Tawny sweatdropped.  
"Umm...What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Errr...Looking for dust bunnies," Yami said.  
"Dust bunnies! Where?" Malik asked, looking around frantically before getting smacked by Marik.  
"Shut-up, you neat-freak," he said.  
"You were eavesdropping, were you?" Tawny asked, putting her hands on her hips. They all started talking at once saying no in diffrent ways and trying to convince her. "So, why were you in my closet?"  
"I didn't want to they made me-" Ryou started saying, but then Bakura started talking to.  
"But you wanted to know why-"  
"But you dragged me in here and-"  
"No I didn't you said that you wanted to-"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"TOO!"  
"NNNOOOOTTTTT!"  
"_Fine..."_  
"So did you hear what Tory said?" Tawny asked.  
"...Yes," Yugi said. "We did."  
"So, I guess we should be going now," Malik said sadly.  
"No, you don't!" Tawny said brightly with an evil smirk. "_I_ have an _idea._"

_**10:00 at Tawny's house**_

"TORY!" Tawny cried out, running down the stairs. "Tory!"  
"What's wrong?" Tory asked, stopping his sister and looking at the worried look on her face.  
"Oh Tory!" Tawny said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "It's terrible..."  
"What happened, Tawn?" Tawny choked on a few fake tears.  
"Well, we just got a phone call from Ryou's dad," she explained, allow her fake tears stream down her face. "He isn't going to be there. So if we were to send him and Bakura back, there would be no one home. And, we also got a call from Malik's sister and Yugi's grandpa too. They won't be around either! Oh, what are we going to do?" It wasn't a complete lie. Ryou's dad wasn't home, Ishizu was going to be at the musem for most of the day and the day after, and Yugi's grandpa had gone off on a trip. So, it was what you would call a white lie. Bakura, Yami, and Marik were snikering quietly at the top of the stairs. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik had gotten a few bags stuffed with newspaper so it looked like they had packed stuff. They went down the stairs.  
"The others are still packing," Yugi said sadly.  
"I'm going to miss you!" Malik cried out, starting to fake cry while hugging Tawny.  
"Me too," Tawny choked out, hugging Malik. Tory blinked a few times.  
"I'll call and ask the airport when the next planes are going to be leaving," Ryou said, walking into the livingroom with his head down.  
"I'm going to go check up on the others," Yugi said, shaking his head sadly. "They aren't taking this too well." Yugi trugged up the stairs slowly. Tory felt a pang of guilt. Malik and Tawny sniffled.  
"I guess...they can stay for a...little while," Tory said slowly.  
"Really?" Tawny asked, her eyes sparkling. "You'll...You'll do that?"  
"For my lil' sis."  
"YEAH!" Tawny shouted, forgeting her tears. She grabbed Malik's arm and dragged him up the stairs. Ryou trailed after them.  
"It worked!" Yugi said.  
"YES!" Marik said, doing his own little happy dance. Yami smiled. Bakura grabbed Ryou in a headlock and started laughing. Yugi did his little hop up and down thingit. Malik copied his yami.  
"This is great!" Tawny said.  
"Who wants to do something fun?" Yami asked.  
"Like?" they all asked in unison.  
"Hey!" Tory called up the stairs. "Who wants to go paintballing?" All of the yamies smiled evilly. Tawny grinned and ran into her room, motioning for all of them to follow. The hikaries sweatdropped.  
"Great," Ryou said. "We're giving them guns."  
"Not just that," Yugi pointed out. "Loaded guns."  
"They're only paintballs," Malik said. "It can't hurt that bad."  
"These are our yamies," Yugi and Ryou said in unison.  
"Come on everyone," Tory called out.  
"We are!" Tawny said. Marik and Bakura cackled evilly and Yami was just grinning like an idiot.

Here comes hell.

* * *

Mana: PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
